This invention relates to a hat clamp and rack, combination for displaying baseball-style caps.
Baseball-style hats, which are often received as gifts or collected as souvenirs usually end up in the back of a closet where no one can see or find them. Moreover, recently a great deal of creative effort has been devoted to the designing and ornamentation of such hats. Consequently, there is a need for a clamp or holder which displays the hat or hats, and in particular the front portions of such hats.
The object of the present invention is to meet the above need by providing a hat clamp and a hat rack, which facilitates easy and attractive display of a plurality of such hats in the minimum amount of space.